1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automatic operating water faucets and more particularly pertains to a new shower control system for facilitating a user""s control of the temperature and pressure of water used during a shower.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of automatic operating water faucets is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,323 describes a system for automatically dispensing water from a faucet when a user""s hands are placed under the faucet. Another type of automatic operating water faucet is U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,116 having a motor and solenoids for controlling flow of water through the tub fill spout or the shower head. Another type of automatic operating water faucet is U.S. Pat. No. 4,931,938 having hot and cold water valves for mixing hot and cold water to be dispensed from a faucet. Another type of automatic operating water faucet is U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,776 having a temperature and flow controller allowing a desired temperature of water to be dispensed for a determinate amount of time. Another type of automatic operating water faucet is U.S. Pat. No. Des. 356,511 having a temperature control unit for controlling a temperature of the water to be dispersed. Another type of automatic operating water faucet is U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,570 having a control system for water faucets that has a control switch for allowing water to be dispensed from the faucets when the control switch is depressed by the body of the user.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that includes features allow for the control of the pressure of water being dispensed.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by using a pair solenoids working in concert to restrict or increase the flow of the water being released to decrease or increase the pressure of the water being dispensed.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new shower control system that allows a user to control the rate at which water is being dispensed for a hard or soft shower.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new shower control system that allows a user to visually see the difference between the actual water temperature and the desired temperature.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a shower assembly having a pair of inlet pipes. A first of the inlet pipes is designed for being in fluid communication with a building cold water supply. A second of the inlet pipes is designed for being in fluid communication with a building hot water supply. A stem pipe of the shower assembly is in fluid communication with the inlet pipes. A shower head of the shower assembly is in fluid communication with the stem pipe whereby the shower head is designed for spraying water on a user. A mixing assembly is operationally coupled to the shower assembly. The mixing assembly is designed for controlling pressure and temperature of water sprayed from the shower head when the mixing assembly is actuated by the user. A power assembly is operationally coupled to the mixing assembly. The power assembly is designed for providing power to the mixing assembly.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.